Fixing the Timeline
by midnight black light
Summary: Girl comes through an anomaly to change the past or to fix it, without getting killed by Helen. Which is not as easy as it sounds. Nick/Claudia and sight Abby/Conner
1. Out of the anomly

Fixing the Time line.

An anomaly opened bathing the forest of Dean in flickering but amazingly bright lights. Yet the thing that stepped out of the anomaly was not creature from the past, present or the future, a young girl stepped out. Her shoulder length chestnut hair hung around her face making her seem older that she was, she wore dark blue almost black camouflage combat trouserswhich ran into Leather Patrol Boots, above her left knee she had one leg holster containing a knife. She had a Dark green camouflage vest top above that she had a green Soldier 95 Fleece Camo, on her back she had Airjet 25 ltr Rucksack all army wear. But the last two this she had were not quite as mundane as the rest of her things, at her waist she had a gun holster containing A Browning 9mmx19 Hi-Powerhandgun,strapped to her backwas aTranquillizer gun. She stepped out with confidence as if she had been doing this all her life, but her ice blue eye contradicted that they held excitement that you could not get if you'd been jumping in and out of anomalies all your life. She sat on a rock near the anomaly, completely at peace, almost happy to sit a wait for something only she knew would happen.

_Half an hour later_

She still sat on the rock even when guns from the ARC team and Beckers' men pointed at her never reaching for her weapons. Cutter walked to the front near to the rock "Who are you and where or more precisely what time did you come from" his ruff Scottish accent making the worlds sound calm whether or not they were meant to be. "I am from the future about 18 years I think and as for my name well do you really want to know?"She smirked her eyes glittering with mirth and the knowledge that she knew something that they did not. Cutter turned his head "Well I'm going to need to call you something since the anomaly has closed and your stuck here." She looked quite put out by that but answered none the less "what makes you think I'm stuck here I've been waiting for you people I could have just gone back through the anomaly, and my name is Myra Tessa... Cutter."

"What!" screamed many people. Confusion spread quickly, Nick Cutter stood in the middle of all of it looking into the eyes of a woman who claimed to be his daughter, and to his surprise his own eyes stared back from her face. "How can we trust her?"Asked Abby when the noise had died down, Corner was the one that answered "ask her questions if she's Cutter's daughter she'll know the answer, but nothing that she could find out so personal questions I guess." Nick nodded "Do I have any siblings?"Myra smiled "Yep Uncle James and Aunt Amy. Your parents are Wendy and Paul not that I'd call them that grandma would skin me alive." Nick smirked his mother could be dangerous went crossed. Becker was getting annoyed at Cutter's lack of response "Is that true Cutter" Nick noticed then that everyone was looking at him "muuumm sorry...muummm yes that's right." Corner broke the silence "Right the next question onward and upwards" Myra laughed drawing the attention from Corner. "What did my brother do to me when I was 15?" Cutter asked reluctantly, Myra however answered instantly "He pushed you down a hill in the Highlands when you were on holiday and you ended with two fractured ribs and a broken ankle and wrist but that's not why you have never told anyone it's because you fell down in front of your girlfriend at the time who you parents had let go with you she later dates and married your brother and she never let you forget it. Oh and by the way she never will, and she gets on well with Mum so you have no secrets that she knows that Mum doesn't." Cutter stood there his cheeks a deep rose colour he muttered "We can believe her the only people who know that are my Family and everyone here now I suppose." Everyone but Jenny relaxed until she asked "Does Helen know?"Which of cause made everyone tense "No I never hold Helen ever" Myra snorted everyone looked at her "What I don't like Helen she's evil." Most of the soldiers laughed, having seen what Helen could do they agreed.

_Next Chapter._

"_So who's you mother?" "She doesn't exist yet." "What that's impossible even if Cutter dated a woman who was born this year, which would be completely disgusting; you would not be as old as you are now in 18 years." "Hey my Mum is on like 9 years or something younger than Dad, and she did exist and she will again." "Sorry but WHAT. That made no sense." _


	2. The Future

Chapter two of fixing the time line.

The atmosphere had relaxed after Myra's joke about Helen; it seemed that everyone had started to believe her. Beckers' men stopped pointing their guns at her but Sarah and Jenny still had their guns pointed in Myra's direction, which of course Myra noticed. "Do you mind pointing your guns at me?" Myra asked completely calm, everyone there looked round for the people still pointing weapons thankfully before they could question these people Jenny spoke "I don't mind, you've go a hi-powered handgun, a knife and a tranquilizer gun in your possession so..." But before she could finish Myra interrupted, standing up she said "Ok, first I haven't moved to reach any of those for mentioned weapons and I haven't asked you to put yours down, just not to point them at me. Second of all do you really expect my parents to send their seventeen year old daughter through an anomaly without protection? I mean seriously come on what if I ended up in the Permian Era I'd need weapons to survive." Myra was shouting by the end of her tantrum.

Sarah stopped pointing her weapon almost instantaneously; Jenny on the other hand was slower to do the same, only moving after a glare from Nick. As soon as both of them had retracted their weapons Myra said "thanks." Therefore making everyone's head whip round to face her, "What! My mum always says that we've got to be polite to people especially in a working environment. Although I think the bit was more a reminder to dad." Conner and Jenny then asked different questions at the same time (Conner) "who is we've? Cause that's plural if you meant yourself and Cutter then you wouldn't have pointed out that the last bit was for him." (Jenny) "Now you mention it who is your mother" Myra sighed wishing that she'd kept quiet but seeing the inquisitive looks on everybody's eyes and the hopeful look in her father's she knew she had to answer. "Which question am I answering first?" she asked reluctantly, sitting back on the rock, she might as well be comfortable. Abby was the one to answer "Jenny's then Conner's" than as if remembering to be polite "Please, if you don't mind." Myra spoke softly as if what she was about to said was a great myth or legend "Ok then, my mum... well she doesn't exist yet." Myra paused waiting for the reactions she know would come.

It was Jenny who first reacted "What!" That's impossible even if Cutter dated a woman who was born this year, which would be completely disgusting; you would not be as old as you are now in eighteen years." A murmur of agreement soon went around the collection of people, some were even looking at Nick with looks that clearly said "You freaky disgusting old man." All of this caused Myra to yell very loudly "Hey. My mum is like 9 years or something younger than dad and she did exist and she will again." Complete silence followed Myra's out burst till Jenny said just as loudly as Myra "Sorry but what! That made no sense" Myra was getting more and more annoyed at Jenny Lewis, therefore she said rudely "It made sense to me too me and will make sense too you if you have a brain" Jenny seemed to start talking so Myra continued "I' am not telling you anything else about my mum, so either shut up and let me answer Conner's question or I'm not answering anything and I mean anything.

Before Jenny could reply Nick stepped in "So Conner's question." Myra smiled calming down a bit, her shoulders un tensed and her hands unclenched "Kay then when I said 'we've' I meant my siblings and I" She paused for dramatic effect "we're a big family." Myra looked around her father seemed to be in shook, she supposed it was because Helen had never wanted children, he must have assumed that he'd never have children; an assumption that must have stuck with him. Myra continued to look round, Abby looked happy at the news, Conner looked to her surprise jealous but happy and shocked. Becker looked amused because of Nick's reaction and Jenny she looked well angry, lucky for Jenny Myra's attention was drawn away when Nick asked "Tell me about them?" He spoke softly his Scottish accent was stronger because of that but that was not what made her tell him, no what made her tell him was that because he sounded like a man drowning with no-one to help.

"Ok well I'm the oldest at seventeen, next is the twins Serenity Ellise Cutter and Steven Antony Cutter who are fifteen then after them is Liam Gordon Cutter who is thirteen and then the baby of the family is Paige Eve Cutter who is twelve." She watched her father's face light up like a Christmas tree; she knew that it was the first real smile in a long time so she continued, "Steven is the protector no boy gets anywhere near any of us girls without Steven checking it first, which is annoying since I'm older. Paige is the only girly-girl but I'm hoping she grows out of it, she's also a complete daddy's girl where as Liam is a complete mummy's boy through and through, hopefully he won't turn out to be gay I'm not sure it grandma could take that." Nick and everyone there even Jenny had to smile at that however before anyone could comment Jenny's phone rang, it was Lester he wanted them back at the ARC.

_Next Chapter._

"_She's his what!" "Uuhhh do I have to tell you again she is my daughter" "Cutter that is impossible unless you and Helen did the hanky panky getting her pregnant before she went on the package holiday in the Permian Era." "Uuuhhhh did you have to say that, I have an over active imagination witch fuelled by that sentence is making me ill" "Great now my imagination's gone down that road." "Myra, Conner do you mind." "Sorry" "Yer sorry professor" _


End file.
